Your Highness
by Kizi1999
Summary: The war has started! "We can't trust those humans" "Screw you elves" All if these words! But, can an elf and a human be together? "I'll always be there for you, you're highness. As my name is..."(Based on The Sticks of Truth, I know... a terrible summary I've got there). RATED M IN CHAPTER 3... a little bit...
1. Good bye old ones, Hello to the new one

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" An adult elf moved a huge maroon coloured curtains away and let the sunshine into the room. "It's a beautiful day to start a new adventure. " He continued.

"Urgh, what's the time now?" A prince pulled his blanket closer to him.

" 6.30 a.m. My lord!" The butler has a wide smile on his face. With a groan from the prince, he finally rises his body. His blue and silky pajama might be a little too big for him, one of his shoulders were quite showing or revealing a bit.

"My lord, you know it is bad for your health if you woke up late right?" The elf took his prince's hand and lead him to the royal bathroom. "Well, especially for a kid like you." He continued.

"I know, sorry." The prince apologise.

"Ahaha, that's okay Prince Kyle. I hope that you learn your lesson." The butler laughed. Which make Kyle blushed a bit.

* * *

><p>"Ah, you're highness!" Jimmy, the piper of the elves greets his Prince. "Oh, Jimmy. I didn't notice that you were here." Kyle said.<p>

"Well, since Jimmy is here, I leave Kyle to you. Is that okay with you?" The butler patted Jimmy's head.

"W-why of c-co-course Vishnal, leave i-it to m-me!" The piper took off his hat and bowed in front of them.

"Great, play nice okay Kyle?" Vishnal let go his prince's hand, "Already? Join us Vishnal!" Kyle commands the butler.

Vishnal smiled at Kyle, then he pat the prince's soft red hair. "Tomorrow, I promised. But first, I must help the king and the queen."

x~X ~ x

"Stupid Vishnal, he just leave me and didn't want to play with me!" Kyle walk in a hallway with the piper. His cheek were puffed and his arms were crossed.

"H-he i-is the f-favourite butler f-for yo-your mother and father. " Jimmy walked slowly dince his is a cripple.

As Kyle heard that, he let go a sad sigh. "Why he can't be my butler. Mine..." He said.

Jimmy look at his friend, what he saw is a lonely kid who needs a friend to company him since he's the only child in the castle. Well, of course he would to but he is NOT a royal piper, he just an old friend of Kyle.

"Kyle, why do want Vi-Vishnal to p-play with you? Well, s-since you ha-have me?" The piper asked.

"I-I don't really know, it just that... I felt warmness around him. H-he is** special.**" Kyle blushed as he finished it. His face was bright red.

". . . . . Do you like him Kyle? " Jimmy tried to joke around.

Unfortunately, his joke was failed when Kyle shyly nod.

Jimmy stare at him blankly, when he realize that Kyle wasn't joking. His jaw dropped. He fall in love with his family's butler! The tall, handsome, caring,brown haired, hazel eyes butler!

"Y-you c-can't be serious K-Kyle, y-you kn-know that b-butler can't-"

"Be in relationship with the person he worked for..." The prince started to frown.

Jimmy started to felt guitly after he said that, "H-hey, Jimmy..." Kyle pulled the piper's yellow sleeve. "Can we... just kept it as a secret? "

"O-of you're highness. I w-won't t-tell the k-king and the q-queen." Jimmy agreed, he knew that it will cheer up his prince.

"Thanks, you're cool,man!" The prince started to beam up. "Come on! Ma and Pa must be waiting for us at the dining hall! " He pulled the cripple.

* * *

><p>"Good morning boys." Queen Sheila greet them with a smile on her face. While the king was busy reading the scroll.<p>

"Morning!" They responded.

They all took their seats, as they were eating, "Um... Ma? Can a king change something... I don't know a rules maybe?" The red-headed prince asked.

"Wha-wha-WHAT!" The queen almost faint while the king is already sprayed his tea.

"No no no! I said that uh..." The first item that Kyle saw is a pie, "This apple pies are sure tasty Ma...?" Kyle said softly to his mother.

"Oh? I thought you just said something ridiculous..." The queen catch her breath.

"Ahaha, why would he said something 'ridiculous ', am I right... You're highness? " Jimmy shrink himself after he said that.

"Yeah..." Kyle put on a fake smile on his face.

Both of the boys were playing together at the royal garden after their breakfast. "Hey, Kyle... Why your garden was connected to the forest?" Jimmy throw to a ball.

"To be honest, I don't know. My parents like it, I guess?" He tried to reach the ball, unfortunately the ball was a little higher than him and went into the forest. He asked polietly to leave, well to get the ball.

X~X~x

"Where is that ball." Kyle wander alone in the forest.

While searching for the ball, he observed the beauty of the nature. The birds were chirping, he like the feelings when the wind blew at his hair, and the ray of the lights through the thick trees. He was giggling when a few birds were flew around him.

Without noticing, he played along with the birds. However, it more likely he was dancing with the birds. He walked even deeper to the forest and found a swallow river.

With a curious thoughts, Kyle took off his brown boots, crown and put it aside. Kyle slowly dip his foot into the water, it's cold but cool at the same time. He could saw a little fishes swim in between his toes.

He felt so calm, forget all of those stress, his family, and even Vishnal!

"This is the most perfect day..." Kyle sat on a rock.

When suddenly, "Whoa..." Kyle quickly turned his head as he heard that. It was a small boy, he had a brown leather shirt and a dark green cape. And... a human!

"W-who are you!" Kyle growled at the boy. "Whoa, whoa easy, I mean no harm." The boy shook his hands. "My name is Stan, Stan Marsh." The boy smiled. "What's yours? "

The prince still didn't trust the human completely, but it's just a name.

"Kyle... just Kyle. " The prince quickly hid his crown behind, it seems like Stan didn't notice it yet. "Really? I thought elves had a weird name." Stan's eyes were sparkling as he asked it.

"Ahaha no, don't you watch Terrance and Philip at the town! Philip is an elf and his name is not weird." Kyle said.

"Wait, you watch them too! We're in the same boat dude!" Stan said in excitement, and so as Kyle.

X~x~X

"Shit, look at the sun." Stan looked at sunset. "Sorry dude, but I've got something important to do." Stan stood up, before he could go...

Kyle pulled his cape, "C-can we meet again... tomorrow? " He questioned the boy without making an eye contact.

"Sure, anything for you! " Stan winked before he leave Kyle alone.

"He is... **different than the others**!" Kyle thought. The human that he just met, he want to becomes friend with him because he wants to! He even didn't know that Kyle is a prince of elves.

"Huh?" Kyle found the ball that had been searching for. "The ball... SHIT! Jimmy is waiting for me!" The prince quickly rushed to his castle.

* * *

><p>The piper puffed his cheek, "Come on dude, I'm sorry... The ball rolled quite far away than you think." Kyle bow multiple times and apologies at the same time.<p>

Jimmy looked at him and let go a sigh, "Fine, I forgave you."

"Oh, Kyle. Your parents want to see you." Vishnal called the prince. "Ca-catch y-you later Prince. My m-mother must b-b-be waiting for me." Jimmy walks toward the main entrance.

"Come on, your parents were waiting for you." Vishnal gently held Kyle's hand and lead him to the ballroom.

x~X~x

"Yes Ma, Pa... why do you guys wanted to see me all of the sudden?" Kyle close the golden doors. His parents were sitting on their own throne.

"We like to introduce your new bodyguard Kyle." King Gerald said.

"Wh-what, but that's means Vishnal will never play with me!" Kyle covered his mouth with his hands. "Look, we know that you're very close to him, But we need to reduce the burden of his." His mother explained even further.

Kyle only could kept himself shut. "Well, you can come in now." The king said to 'someone'.

"O-okay..." It was Stan!

"Stan!?"

"K-Kyle? You're the PRINCE!?"

"It's seems like you both already met each other huh?" Queen Sheila smiled. "Hope you boys can be a good friends."

"Stsn is a human, I know that elves and humans were not that close, but his skills were perfect! Even an adult human can't beat him." The king said.

Kyle gave Stan a sharp glare, one hateful glare. Stan just smile back at him.

"If I can beat him, will you guys bring Vishnal back to me?" Kyle tilted his head. "What?" His parents responsed.

"Will you promised me that you'll bring Vishnal back if I could beat him?" Kyle said in a serious tone.

"How about like this, I will train him and we'll see if it's work." Stan suggested it to the royal highness.

They nod their heads as an agreement. "Well then, I agreed with Stan. " My queen spoke. "You two may leave now." The king said.

X~ x~X

"Why you didn't tell me that you're the prince! I nearly lost in the woods!" Stan complained, Kyle were arranging some pillows for the boy since they had to share the room.

"There, I done." Kyle placed the extra pillows on his king-sized bed. "Cool, you know how to make the bed even though you have maids! " Stan change his outfit into a pajamas. "Well, Vishnal is the one who taught me." Kyle put on his blue pajama.

"Hey, I'm sorry..." Stan laid down on the bed. "Huh? For what?" Kyle yawns.

"You know, about your old butler..."

"Oh.. That's okay, at least if you kept your job perfectly fine..." Kyle pulled the blanket closer to himself.

Stan notice that the prince pulled the blanket. "Ya cold?" He asked. Kyle nod slowly, "Here." Stan hugged Kyle from behind. "Wh-what are doing!?" Kyle shocked.

"Come on, just give it a try." Stan said and felt asleep while hugging Kyle.

Kyle felt the warmness flowing into his body, slowly and slowly...

They both sleep soundly... well only Stan though.


	2. The Beginning Of Elves Kingdom

Hey,** it's Kizi here, you may know me from Life as Cat, North Park and the Season Myth Package which I didn't finished it yet. Look, I gonna focused on North Park and You're Highness more than the Season Myth, for Life as Cat... I think update it as soon as possible. Since a lot of you read it... with those typos and errors. Oh, well please feel free to leave some review.**

* * *

><p>"C-come on Y-you're highness, you can b-b-beat him!" Jimmy cheered at the side of the training ground.<p>

Kyle swings his sword at Stan. However, the warrior managed to avoid it. Stan grab the bamboo stick and hit the prince's hand. Even though it's a little stings, Kyle still hold the sword.

"Not bad, for a beginner. " Stan fasten his steps and jumped high up to the sky. "H-how?" Kyle look at the sky.

Suddenly, he saw a figure! Falling from the sky, he quickly dodge it as Stan slammed the the bamboo sword onto the ground and left a crack on the gound, the muddy smoke now kept flew around. Kyle froze when he saw the impact of it. Without wasting the time, Stan took the advantage to win.

The warrior suddenly appear from the smoke and jumped towards the prince. He spin and swings his bamboo sword at the same time, then he slashed the sword of the prince.

Because of the strong force, Kyle's sword dropped on the ground as so as him. The sword was picked up by the warrior and he stab the ground with it.

The prince glare at the warrior, "Give up?" Stan gave Kyle a crooked smile. "Nope!" Kyle kicked Stan in the balls.

x~X~x

"That doesn't count as winning! " Stan holds his 'private part' in pain.

"Yes it is! You totally fainted after I kicked you!" Kyle grabbed his pillow and hold it clise to his chest.

"I-I gon-gonna get s-some tea f-for yo-you two..." Jimmy walked out of the room.

The situation is a little awkward after Jimmy walk out, Stan sat on a chair while Kyle laid down on his bed. "So, what are you gonna do next? " Stan asked the red-headed prince.

"Hmm? I don't know..." Kyle shrugged, he look really bored.

Stan put his index finger on his chin, thinking about something 'fun'. An idea popped in his mind, "How about we visit the town, this evening! " Stan said.

Kyle looked at him blankly, "Are you serious, what if my parents caught me? What if Vishnal saw me?" He began to multiple up his questions or rather ramblings.

"Pfft... it will be fine, anyway... I'm here to protect you from the danger, right?" Stan smiled. Kyle look at him, he could feel the shiny aura around Stan. His heartbeat suddenly moved uncontrollably. "W-Whatever! " The prince tried to hide his face with the pillow.

*CREEK *

"I-i brought the tea, you're majesty. " Jimmy walked into the room. He placed the tea set on the table. "I think I better go home, goodbye you're majesty." Jimmy waved at his friends before walked out of the room.

"He... doesn't heard right? About our plan?" Kyle thought to himself, is not like the hate the piper, but he can be really irritating sometimes.

"So what do you say? Wanna join me?" Stan said. "I guess so..." Kyle gave Stan a weak look, he wasn't sure if this is a good idea.

Stan look or stare at Kyle for a few minutes, his blue eyes were lock at Kyle's red hair. "What?" The prince asked. "I just wondering, you're the only elf with red coloured hair besides the queen." Stan moved closer and closer to Kyle. "Uh... Stan?" The prince a little further from the human boy.

"I think you need to disguised Kyle." Stan smiled, which kinda disappointed the prince. "Why I felt sad? It's like I was hoping for something else to happens? " Kyle shook his head, leave the thought of his away.

" Why should I? " Kyle questioned his body guard, "Well, what if a stranger kidnapped you or caught you as a hostage? " Stan rise his eyebrow. "I mean, everyone know that the prince of elves have red hair."

"I thought that you will protect me from anything." Kyle mumbles, 'What did you said?" Stan tried to grab his tea, give a cup of tea to Kyle too. "Nah, nothing..." Kyle took a sip of his tea

Stan suddenly put a green coloured hat on Kyle's head. "Wh-what is this?" Kyle took a small peek under his hat, the wool hat is too big for him, "Ahaha, it's your disguise thingy I guess." Stan laughed, "My mom gave it to me, but green is not my colour."

Kyle took the hat of, "Oh, so... how's your family right now?", Stan just shrugged. "Well, they're um... dead..."

"O-oh... I'm sorry Stan..."

"Nah, it's okay. So... wait till evening?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>"Mom, we're going to the garden." Kyle lied, "Okay, make sure you boys back before the moon rise." Sheila knit some clothing.<p>

"Well, that's much more easier than I expected." Stan was waiting for his friend at the other room. "Yeah, she trust me since I was the only child in the family."

x ~ X ~ x

The French styled town, the friendly residential, a beautiful fountain in the middle of the town. It's... peaceful.

Kyle has his red cloak all over himself while Stan just went to the town in his casual outfit. " Aren't you worry about anything? Since you're my body guard?" Kyle tilted his head up, even though they were four, Stan is a little taller than Kyle.

"Oh, they don't know about it." Stan rubbed his neck. "I kind of, make my own decision."

"STAN!" A loud voice came behind them.

Stan let go a sigh, "Oh god..." A blonde boy suddenly glomp the black haired boy. "Hey, where have you been?" He asked Stan. "And who is this?"

Stan pushes the blonde kid away from him and stood up, "Prince Kenny, this is Kyle. He is an elf." He introduced to the both royal kid. "Kyle huh, his name was same as the prince's name." Kenny smiled.

"Shit that was the close one..." Kyle thought. "PRINCE KINNY!" An 'overweight ' wizard ran after thr blonde prince. "Hey Cartman, what took you so long." Kenny asked innocently.

Cartman flipped him off, "Fuck you Kinny! And who is this!? Another faggots!?" The wizard points his finger at Kyle.

"Oh, this little cutie? He's name is Kyle and he is an elf." Kenny grabs both of Kyle's shoulder. Eric look Kyle, for a full minute, "Elf? So he IS a faggot." Cartman have a smirk on his face which make Kyle even more annoyed.

"Excuse me? What fid you just called me!?" Kyle growled angrily, "Oh nothing Kahl, just a faggot. You know, that every elves were faggots and-" Before the wizard could finished, the elf prince punched him in the eye.

Kyle clenched his fist, "Don't you dare, make fun of elves! Maybe some of them are, but some of yhem are NOT!" Kyle raise his voice at the 'not' part.

Kyle never get his nerve like this, he usually respects everyone and didn't care about their race, sexual orientation, or species! But this guy, Cartman was a total dick!

"YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP FAT LARD!"

"AYE, I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED. YOU STUDIP JEW!"

The elf prince and the wizard king started to yelled at each other, "Wow, I've never met someone who talked back at Cartman back!" Kenny said as he amazed at Kyle's action. "He also have an amazing ass!" Kenny gawk.

"What the fuck Kenny!?" Stan look at him blankly, but Kenny just shut himself. "Uh... Kenny?"

"Dude, I think I came a little when I look at the ass" Kenny covered his white pants with his hands.

"Aww, sick!" Stan shook his head.

"THAT'S IT! You going to get it Kahl, you're gonna get it..." Cartman walked away and pulled Kenny along. The blonde gave a small wave before he go. "Dude, what's that all about?" Sta walk towards the elf.

Suddenly, a monster walk towards them, "Hey Stan." He greet the human boy. "Hey Clyde..." Stan replied weakly.

"Kyle, this is Clyde. The prince of Cyclops. However, he is born with two eyes only." Stan introduced.

Clyde brushed his horns calmly, "I saw that you were fighting with the Wizard King. Some guts you got there," He winked.

"Yeah, he's an idiot." Kyle tried to be friendly, "I see... well I have to go now." Clyde walked slowly and leans closer to Kyle's ear. "Farewell, prince of elves..." He whispered and walked away.

Kyle jotled as he heard that, he turned his head. His face were full of fear. "Hey Kyle? You okay man?" Stan put his hands on Kyle's shoulder. "No,nothing..." Kyle lied.

"I-I wanna go home Stan..."

* * *

><p>The boys walked back, but...<p>

"Why do I smell smoke..." Stan sniffed. "More likely, WHY I SEE SMOKE FLOATING AROUND!" Kyle cough. They ran faster to their destination and... it was on fire.

The castle! The blazing fire had eaten up the castle, black coloured smoke floating around it. Spark of sound, burning sound!

"MOM! DAD!" Kyle rushed to the castle, ingore Stan who was trying to stopped him. "Y-You're highness! " Stan entered the castle too.

x ~ X ~ x

"Mom? Dad? *cough* V-Vishnal?" Kyle kept his cloak on, tightly holds it. "W-where are you..." He look around. Hoping for his family to be alright.

"K-Kyle? G...get out..."

The prince followed the voice, he didn't want to stop as he saw some burning woods on top of his ex-butler.

"Vishnal! Oh god..." Kyle run towards his butler, he kneel down and hold Vishnal's hands tightly. "I-I'm here..." Kyle's green eyes started to teary.

The butler cough, "I'm s-so sorry... I-I can't kept our promise..." He gave Kyle a small smile. Kyle's face started to turn red, his eyes too. "I won't leave you! I'll stay here!" Kyle holds the butler's hands close to his chest.

"Kyle, you need to go... you can't die... because of me..." Vishnal started to cry. Kyle looked at Vishnal, he cried...

"But...**I love you." **

Kyle confessed his feelings, Vishnal look at the prince and smiled. "Thank you, it's means a lot to me Kyle..."

"KYLE!" Stan's voice were caught by the two elves.

"You better go... Leave this castle..." Vishanl slowly closed his eyes, "V-Vishnal? " Kyle said softly. "Don't leave me... " Kyle sobbed.

"KYLE! THERE YOU ARE!" Stan ran towards his prince. "Come on, we better go!" Stan carried Kyle like a princess.

* * *

><p>After the incident, all of the elves had to moved somewhere else as the Wizard King kicked them out of the town, but he didn't know the prince of elves was still alive.<p>

They build their new residential in the forest. Deeper than when Kyle and Stan met for the first time.

All of it, happens twelve years ago...

but one question kept disturbed Stan until now.

"We must never trust any human!" Kyle gave his speech at the elves town and all of the elves were agreed with him.

"From now on, we must fight human! AND GAVE NO MERCY!" The prince growled. All of the elves cheered for him.

After the speech, "Stan, could we... talk for a sec?" Kyle asked. "Sure dude... what is it? " Stan questioned back.

"Um, if you want to... go back to your home town, I don't mind..." Kyle look away as he said that. "Huh? Why should I?" Stan tilted his head.

Kyle sigh, "Well, I scared if you... um... agreed what I said earlier. " Stan looked at Kyle blankly, "Of course I choose you. You're my super best friend and I'll never be a traitor."

Is that true? He will never choose to reunited with the humans again?

Kyle blushed rapidly, "S-shut up!" While Stan teased the prince.

Really Stan? Is your decisions are...

Stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the fic. Leave some reviews and I'll see you next time!<strong>

**-Kizi1999 **


	3. The Truth Of Humans Hating Elves

**Hey guys, I'm back! Well, I know that a haven't gone for so long but my two month holidays has started so yeah... Oh yeah, this chapter... well rated M a bit...sorry.**

**Anyway, enjoyed yourself!**

* * *

><p>The prince walked in the hall way alone, he carried a ton of books that close to his chest. The kingdom of elves have done in a year after the most horrible incident in the elves history.<p>

They had to re-do everything back, which surprisingly it done in a year. The numbers of elves have decrease since the royal guards, maids, the royal highness and butler died... Kyle almost cry when he remembers Vishnal, but it's stopped when something furry feeling at his legs.

"Nyan~" A white furred with red spots nuzzle itself against Kyle. The prince notices it but he ignore the cat. "Go away, I hate human creatures." He tried to 'shoo' the cat away, however the cat nuzzled itself harder.

Kyle kneel down, put his books onto the floor and pick up the cat. "Look here...uh... kitty, I know that you're very cute but-" Kyle observe the cat's green eyes, which it almost as same as his. He look at the cat appearance, curly fur, red and white colour, small body figure. It's like... Kyle in the version of a cat.

"Urrgh, now it sound like I hate myself..." Kyle sighed, the cat tilted his head and meow. Kyle put the cat down and pick up his books again. He turns his back and walks away. But the cat followed him. A young lady saw it and giggles a bit. "Huh, what's wrong?" Kyle questioned the young lady.

"My prince, I didn't know that you find yourself a company." She smiled warmly. The prince gave the lady a confused look and rise his eyebrow. She still tried to kept her giggles, she point her finger at the cat.

Kyld almost jumped when he saw the cat. "LEAVE ME ALOOOOOONNNEEE!" Kyle run away from the cat. But the cat chased after him.

x~X~ x

*PANT* *PANT *

Kyle took a deep breath in his room. He ran most of the castle just to get away from the cat. "The fuck just happen? Why the cat followed me..." Kyle talk to himself, he took a small peek from his door, no sign of the cat.

"I think I've lost him..." He walked slowly out of the room, his books were still stayed in their position and the prince make his way to the library.

When he is on his way...

*BAMP* He bumped into someone, "I-I am so s-sorry sir-" He tilted his head up and saw his super best friend, Stan... the only human who allowed to enter the kingdom and the castle of the elves.

"Oh, hey Kyle!" Stan smiled, his smile could calm Kyle. No one knows why. "O-oh, hi Stan..." Kyle gave the warrior a small nod. "Nyan~" The cat suddenly jumped onto Stan's head.

This time, Kyle is literally jumped.

"Wha...what's with the cat.." Kyle took a step back, "Oh this?" Stan pick the cat from his head. "This is our new family member, say hello to Kiki!" Stan move the cat's paw as he wave it at Kyle.

The prince glare at the warrior, "Seriously? You really want to keep it..." Kyle said.

Stan patted the cat, "Yeah, I think it gonna be a lot of fun if we took care of it." The boy kissed the cag forehead, which make the prince blushed. "Man, I wish was THAT cat... wait, what?" Kyle slapped himself.

Stan saw that his friend slapped himself, make some different expression, which he found it's cute.

He give out a small laugh, "Stop laughing!" Kyle's face is red like a rose as he noticed that Stan was looking at him. "Okay, okay... so can we keep it?" Stan ask for a permission. "Fine, we can keep Kiki..." Kyle shook his head.

* * *

><p>After his study at the library, the prince went to the town of elves with his body guard. All of the elves greet them with a smile on their face. Kyle was a really kind prince, he didn't need any bows, money, supplies for free.<p>

"Aah~ isn't this great! Friendly elves, tasty foods..." Stan started his own ramblings. Kyle rolls his eyes, he suddenly saw something thag creep him out.

An 'elf' wore a dull coloured cloak all over itself, "um... Stan, could you give me a minute?" Kyle followed the elf without heard the answer from Stan.

"Um... sure...?" Stan stood alone in the middle of the crowds.

. . . . . .

"Okay! Let's get back to the poem!" Stan took out a notepad and a pencil. "Let's see... You take the shade of grey, And make them fade away. You brighten up my day, oh baby won't you stay..."

x ~ X ~ x

Kyle followed the 'elf', he kept run after it even it's hard to recognise it since the town was kind of crowded. "Wait! I command you to STOP!" The prince fasten his steps and kept chased it.

He run and run, until... It's lead to the alleyway.

"Wha? You can't be serious..." Kyle walk slowly as he entered the creepy alleyway. He look around his surroundings, it's seem nothing weird. "Maybe, it's just my imagination." Kyle turned back to walk out of the alleyway

Out of nowhere, two pair of hands pulled him deeper. "WE GOT HIM!" A human exclaimed. "I'll take back my words..." Kyle thought to himself.

The elf prince struggle to free himself from the two mysterious figure. "Let me go! Don't you know who I am!" Kyle growled at the humans.

"Wait, Kyle?" A blonde boy tilted his head, a confused look on his face. "K- Kenny!? What are you doing here? And why Cartman is here!" Kyle yelled, the wizard pushed the elf on the ground.

"Hey! What the hell man!" Kyle growled, his eyes were showing that he hates human. Kenny is a weirdo for Kyle, his flirtatious and friendly nature, sexy face. While Cartman, every elf knew him for his rudeness and layers of fats. He is the true enemy for Kyle.

"Say, you're really a cutie Kyle, am I right Cartman~" Kenny smirks, while Cartman look away.

Without wasting the time, Cartman tied both of the red-headed prince's hands above him with a rope. "The fuck! L-let me go!" Kyle tried to struggle, but no use. The wizard IS bigger than him.

"We didn't know that you're the prince of the elves, Kyle. Our original plan is to kidnapped you and become our hostage, but since you are the most adorable elf..." Kenny paused and gave Kyle a crooked smile.

"I wanna play a quick game with you." The blonde lower his body and touch the elf. He moved the red cloth all over Kyle's face, he couldn't see any thing of course. "W-What are you... going to do... with me?" Kyle nervously asked.

"Something that you didn't want to know." Cartman kept hold the hands, strong.

Kenny moves his hand under Kyle's body and rise it. "I hope that you didn't hate me after this." Kenny said innocently.

The human prince licks Kyle's white body with full of enjoyment. "Urgh!?" Kyle struggled even harder, "Oh no prince, stay with me." Kenny moves his other hand slowly on the body towards the chest.

"My, my Kyle... pink nipples. You're truly beautiful." Kenny said, playfully playing it. "Ergh, seriously Kenny..." Cartman looked at the blonde prince blankly.

Kenny took Cartman's hand and almost place it on Kyle's pants. "You can touch it you know?" He smile at the wizard. However, the wizard placed his hand on the elf's upper thigh. "Heh, I just warm up."

Kenny shamelessly rub his palm on Kyle's crotch. While Kyle, had chills going around his spine as the other prince touch it.

"S-someone... help...me..." Kyle groan, the humans just ignored it. Kenny lift his hand to grab Kyle's pants. As his fingers touched the upper pants and pulled it a bit lower, Kyle squirmed and shout "STAN!"

Out of nowhere, the warrior managed to found his prince. "KYLE!?" Stan's jaw dropped as he saw his 'friends' try to 'touch' his prince.

"B-back off! Let my prince go!" Stan pushes the humans and carries his prince like a princess. "Are you okay?" He asked as the red-headed buried his face on the warrior's chest. "What the fuck did you guys want!" Stan growled furiously at his friends.

"Excuse us, but is that the person who you worked for Stan! An elf!?" Cartman stood up. "Really Stan, you know that the elves are the one who killed my sister." Kenny change his voice tone to the serious type.

"We didn't sure yet! You guys have no prove!" Stan paused, "Besides, even the pirates, vikings and the-"

"SHUT UP!" Kenny shout, which cause everyone stayed silence. "Fine, if you wanted to become with those scum... then go ahead." Cartman put on his cloak and walked away. Followed by Kenny.

The blonde stopped at the warrior and whispered, "The gate still open for you..." He put on his hoodie and follow Cartman.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that I was about to lost my virginity!" Kyle buried his face on the pillow, Stan only could laid beside him. "Wait, so that means you're still a..." Stan pulled the blanket closer to him.<p>

Kyle give him a shy nod, while Stan had a smile on his face. "W-Whatever! I'm not the type of prince who collected womens like Kenny!" Kyle blushed even harder, but he smiled as he heard a chuckled from the warrior.

"Oh Kyle, I wonder who will be the first one." Stan yawned, and Kyle mocked him with his pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god! I can't believe, this story actually enjoyed me to write more... a little rated M here though but who cares! Right?<strong>

**-Kizi1999 **


	4. Midnight Play

**This story... this story... I've lost the planning book... oh god. Anyway, happy new year to all of my readers! I'm so glad that I still able to update it, I feel like I have no life though... I also have read so many fanfiction that's so cute and beautiful... **

**Enjoy your reading. **

* * *

><p>Kyle lazily opened his eyes, "What's the time now... " He stood up and look at his huge window, the sky still black-purplish colour, a lot of white dots filled up the surface of the sky.<p>

"It's still dawn, I guess to the bed I go." Kyle pulled his blanket and placed his head on the soft pillow. However...

"I can't sleep..." He mumbled to himself.

Just about the prince to get up, a hand pulled him back to the bed. "Waa-" Kyle let go a yelp. As the prince laid on the bed, the warrior was top of him.

"Is he.. half asleep?" Kyle thought to himself. He felt nervous and excited at the same time, mostly nervous...

Not just that... the human warrior was shirtless, "This.. kinda uncomfortable.."Kyle shook his head, but his eyes were locked at his friend's blue eyes, it's almost hypnotised him.

"What am I thinking!?" The prince cover his eyes with his hands and blushing at the same time.

Finally, Stan was fully awake. "Huh? Oh, hey Kyle!" He smiled at his friend, he seems he didn't notice the position that they got into.

Stan notice that his friend was blushing, covering his eyes and shaking... "Dude, what's wrong? A-are you catch yourself a cold?" Stan took Kyle's hand from covering the emeralds.

As he remove the hands, he saw the eyes were teary. "S-Stan... Please s-stop..." Kyle whimpers, which make Stan become 'hard' a bit.

"Oh boys, I think I heard-" A woman elf walked into the royal bedroom without knocking. She saw the boys were doing 'it', and misunderstood. "I leave you two alone..." She giggles.

After the woman close the door, Stan realised it. "Oh sick! Dude, I'm so sorry, I mean it!" Stan started to talking nonsense, or apologise.

"Dude, chill out! I should told you earlier! It's my fault!" Kyle sit up and pat the warrior's back.

They both stopped and looked at each other eyes, and started to laugh. "Man, that's priceless! Ahahaha, did you see her face?" Stan laughed, he shook his head. "Duh, she's just like 'I'm out of here!' I hope the rumours doesn't spread though." Kyle rub the back of his head.

"Nah, who the fuck care." Stan said, but Kyle stare at him drop. Dead. Serious.

"Right?" Stan wink slowly, changing his smile upside down. Knowing that he going to his own funeral.

"Pfft- Ahahaha, look at you! Dude, I just couldn't understand you." Kyle laughed, while Stan gave him a confused look, " Y-you're not going to chop of my head?"

"Why would I chop of my friend's head?" Kyle patted the taller boy's head. "Anyway, why were you awake?"

Stan shrugged before he answered the prince. "Dunno, I'm not tired actually... but you must be tired right? After that stuff..." Stan finished it with a frown.

"Y-yeah... I can't believe that I actually scared that time." Kyle pulled his knees closer to his chest. But the scary thought went away as Stan leans closer towards the prince and gave him a hugged. "Hey, don't worry about them... as long as I'm here, I will never let them touch you."

"And I mean it Prince Kyle."

* * *

><p>Few hours has passed,<p>

They filled up those sixty minutes with chatting, ghost stories, and finally...

"Dude, seriously!? I didn't expecting that to happen!" Kyle was amazed with the story that Stan just told him. "Now what?" The prince asked.

"Erm... I don't know, wanna play truth or dare?" Stan suggest the game to his prince. However, tge prince tilted his head, "What's that?"

"Well... It's simple, if you pick 'truth', you have to answer my question, honestly." Stan explained it, half of it. "And if you 'dare', you have to do whatever the person said." The warrior finished.

Kyle playfully nod his head, "Seem easy, I would love to play!" The elf smiled, and made the warrior's heart skip a bit.

"Dude, what's wrong with me lately..." Stan thought, but he leave his thoughts as Kyle pull his cheek.

"Huh? W-What are you doing?" Stan's cheeks were turning red, "So cool..." Kyle said it softly. Both of the boys were kept quiet, their mind were blank.

"EEEHHH!?" The boys said at the same time, "I-I j-just... It wasn't-..." Kyle's face grew redder as more as he tried to cover it. "Let's just start the game." He grew even redder.

"Okay! I think you should go first Kyle." Stan gave his honour to the elf prince.

"Ahaha, okay... Truth or Dare?" Kyle asked. "Um, truth!" Stan answered.

After the warrior gave him the answer, Kyle really put all of his thoughts to gave his friend a question. "Um, what do you think about the elves?" Kyle questioned him. "Erm... well..." For some reason, Stan felt a little bit nervous about it.

It's like, you're being asked as you're a murderer, criminal, or some bad person.

"I think that... they're powerful, mysterious, wise, majestic and..." Stan paused, he look at Kyle's green eyes, "Beautiful..."

Although the situation was in the serious theme, "Pfft- Ahahaha, that's a weird answer! That's why I kinda like you." Kyle wipe his tears from laughing. "Anyway, it's your turn."

"Uh, right... truth or dare?" Stan said, however that's not what's his mind think. "Wh-what does he mean by 'I kinda like you'!? Did he notice a little hint that I give?" Stan shook his head.

"Erm... Stan?" Kyle shook his hand in front of the warrior's face, "Huh? W-What?" Stan quickly snap out of it.

"I-I just said truth..." Kyle pull his hand away from Stan, "Am I wrong?" His eyes started to show the puppy's eyes.

Stan just went closer to the prince, and pat his head, "Nah, I just um... thinking alright." He gave a nervous laugh, Kyle seem like nothing was bother his friend, "Maybe, it's just my imagination." He took a sip of his tea.

However, without thinking, "Have you got yourself a mate?" Stan asked straight forward. And that, Kyle sprayed his tea like a fountain.

"*Cough cough* Wh-what the fuck!" Kyle cough, he has surprised reaction to the question though, and clean up the mess. "Well, I was wondering... if you h-have ever... ya know..." Stan shrugged, his face was red.

As soon as Kyle realize what does his friend meant to say, "I-I have never been into that kind of real - relationship... NEVER!" He shook both of his hands.

Stan chuckled, "Man, you are the prince, you've the brain, the wealth, and your cute looks." As he just notice a word slipped out of his tongue, he took a small peek to his friend. "Stan, it's your turn to choose." Kyle said.

The warrior suddenly let go a relive sigh, "Great, he seems to didn't noticed it." He thought, wipe the sweat across his face.

"W-Whatever, he didn't m-mean it!" Kyle thought, he glance a little to his friend who clearly was choosing between truth or dare. "But... he does say that I am cute, right..?" He kept it to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, it's me again. That's all for now, hope guys enjoyed it, leave some review and I'll see you guys on the next chapter! <strong>

**- Kizi1999 **


End file.
